Whistle (Japanese ver.)
"Whistle" (Japanese: ホイッスル, hoissuru (1) ; 口笛, kuchibue (2)) is the Japanese version of the song "Whistle" by South Korean girl group BLACKPINK. It is the second track in the Japanese debut mini-album BlackPink, the groups first Japanese repackage mini-album Re: BLACKPINK and the groups first Japanese studio album BLACKPINK In Your Area. Audio Spotify Lyrics |-| Hangul = Hey boy Make’ em whistle like a missile bomb, bomb Every time I show up, blow up uh Make’ em whistle like a missile bomb, bomb Every time I show up, blow up uh ステキ　あなたは 忘れるわけない 瞳に心が ドキドキするわ Boom boom 24 365 あなたが恋しいわ 昼も夜にも ずっと求めてる Ooh ooh Yeah all the boys stand in line Just to check out Forget about a back I’mma blow they breath out Got my mind on my money And my money on my mind, dough It ain’t really work if you pro See me skrrt skrrt with it Watch him go go get it So hot so hot What the sauce get to dripping now lick Got you begging give me some more Baby put them lips together Make that whistle blow 行かないで　そのまま あなたも 同じ気持ちなら Whoa 想いこがれて Fire 心が高鳴ってるわ だんだん聞こえてくるわ 휘파람 Uh 휘 파람 파람 파람 (Can you hear that) 휘 파라파라 파라 밤 휘파람 Uh 휘 파람 파람 파람 (Can you hear that) 휘 파라파라 파라 밤 Hold up しゃべらないで Just whistle to my heart 音符が聞こえる ドキドキするわ Boom boom 考えすぎず 感じて Shh Everyday all day そばにいてずっと Zoom zoom Uh, everyday I’m styling Killing everything in my way I’m wilding Aiming for your heart, emergency you dialing Smooth criminal, I’m bad, untouchable I be feeling myself when you looking my way Watch your queen checkmate for the win Pull up on deck BLACKPINK write the check Boy let me hear you whistle again 行かないで　そのまま あなたも 同じ気持ちなら Whoa 想いこがれて Fire 心が高鳴ってるわ だんだん聞こえてくるわ 휘파람 Uh 휘 파람 파람 파람 (Can you hear that) 휘 파라파라 파라 밤 휘파람 Uh 휘 파람 파람 파람 (Can you hear that) 휘 파라파라 파라 밤 This beat got me feelin’ like 出会いが過ぎ去る風ではないように 言葉はいらない 今はそばにいたいだけよ Ooh Make’ em whistle like A missile bomb, bomb Every time I show up, blow up uh Make’ em whistle like A missile bomb, bomb Every time I show up, blow up uh |-| Romanization = Hey boy Make’ em whistle like a missile bomb, bomb Every time I show up, blow up uh Make’ em whistle like a missile bomb, bomb Every time I show up, blow up uh suteki anata wa wasureru wake nai hitomi ni kokoro ga dokidoki suru wa Boom boom 24 365 anata ga koishii wa hiru mo yoru ni mo zutto motometeru Ooh ooh Yeah all the boys stand in line Just to check out Forget about a back I’mma blow they breath out Got my mind on my money And my money on my mind, dough It ain’t really work if you pro See me skrrt skrrt with it Watch him go go get it So hot so hot What the sauce get to dripping now lick Got you begging give me some more Baby put them lips together Make that whistle blow ikanaide sono mama anata mo onaji kimochi nara Whoa omoikogarete Fire kokoro ga takanatteru wa dandan kikoete kuru wa hwiparam Uh hwi param param param (Can you hear that) hwi parapara para bam hwiparam Uh hwi param param param (Can you hear that) hwi parapara para bam shaberanaide Just whistle to my heart onpu ga kikoeru dokidoki suru wa Boom boom kangae sugizu kanjite Shh Everyday all day soba ni ite zutto Zoom zoom Uh, everyday I’m styling Killing everything in my way I’m wilding Aiming for your heart, emergency you dialing Smooth criminal, I’m bad, untouchable I be feeling myself when you looking my way Watch your queen checkmate for the win Pull up on deck BLACKPINK write the check Boy let me hear you whistle again ikanaide sonomama anata mo onaji kimochi nara Whoa omoikogarete Fire kokoro ga takanatteru wa dandan kikoete kuru wa hwiparam Uh hwi param param param (Can you hear that) hwi parapara para bam hwiparam Uh hwi param param param (Can you hear that) hwi parapara para bam This beat got me feelin’ like deai ga sugisaru kaze dewanai you ni kotoba wa iranai ima wa soba ni itai dake yo Ooh Make’ em whistle like A missile bomb, bomb Every time I show up, blow up uh Make’ em whistle like A missile bomb, bomb Every time I show up, blow up uh |-|English= Hey boy Make’ em whistle like a missile bomb, bomb Every time I show up, blow up uh Make’ em whistle like a missile bomb, bomb Every time I show up, blow up uh You’re so beautiful I can’t forget you Your eyes still make my heart flutter, boom, boom 24, 365 I only wanna be with you During the day and at night I want you like this, ooh, ooh Every guy checks me out every day They all think they can get me I don’t want a lot of things I want your heart Cut out your heart and show me Confidently, sometimes chic, chic So hot, so hot Make me not know what to do Softly call out to me Like a whistle in my ear Don’t pass me by If you can’t forget me either, whoa My heart for you is fire My heart is beating so fast You can hear it closer and closer Whistle Uh whistle, whistle, whistle (Can you hear that) Whistle, whistle, whistle Whistle Uh whistle, whistle, whistle (Can you hear that) Whistle, whistle, whistle Hold up Don’t say anything Just whistle to my heart That sound makes my heart flutter boom, boom Thoughts are boring Feelings are shh Every day all day Only stay by my side, zoom, zoom Uh I’m always stylin’ I’m chic but in front of you, darlin’ It’s getting hot like a desert island The more I get to know you, the more my heart rings Stop hesitating, come over to me Boy, it’s checkmate now I win this game (Uh-huh) I choose you, I’ll hug you harder Before someone takes you away (Uh) Don’t pass me by If you can’t forget me either, whoa My heart for you is fire My heart is beating so fast You can hear it closer and closer Whistle Uh whistle, whistle, whistle (Can you hear that) Whistle, whistle, whistle Whistle Uh whistle, whistle, whistle (Can you hear that) Whistle, whistle, whistle This beat got me feelin’ like I hope we won’t just pass by like the wind No need for many words Now just take me to your side, ooh Make’ em whistle like A missile bomb, bomb Every time I show up, blow up uh Make’ em whistle like A missile bomb, bomb Every time I show up, blow up uh Video Gallery Trivia *Whistle is the second Japanese song released by BLACKPINK. *Jennie and Lisa's raps are in English. Category:Songs Category:2017 releases Category:Japanese songs Category:Music Category:2018 releases